1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustment device for a reflector mirror of a laser resonator in which the reflector mirror is mounted in an adjustment head fashioned of one piece with a carrier, whereby the carrier and the adjustment head are designed with an aligning daylight passage, an outer recess which is radially directed and extends completely around is provided between the carrier and the adjustment head, and the adjustment head is tiltable relative to the carrier by way of adjustment screws disposed at the adjustment head at the corners of a triangle and acting against the end face of the carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In lasers, the optical reversing elements of the resonator must be able to be adjusted as precisely parallel to one another as possible with simple structure. The adjustment, once set, should thereby be optimally stable with respect to temperature. Various adjustment devices have been disclosed for adjusting reflector mirrors in laser resonators. Metal bellows which are soldered or welded are thereby frequently employed. These, however, can cause tightness problems. Moreover, stability problems can arise due to the relatively great softness and relatively low side stability of such bellows.
The German published application No. 31 30 420, fully incorporated herein by this reference, discloses an adjustment device of the type set forth above wherein the adjustment head and the carrier are composed of one piece and a radially directed, peripheral outer recess is provided between the carrier and the adjustment head. The adjustment of one reflector mirror parallel to the other reflector mirror thereby occurs by way of adjustment screws provided in the adjustment head which act against the end face of the carrier and with the assistance of the adjustment head is tiltable relative to the carrier as a consequence of the radial, outer recess. Such adjustment devices have a simple, stable structure. Great stability of an adjustment device provided with an outer radial recess, however, can result in excessive stresses arising in the recess region during adjustment. Given a change in temperature, these stresses can lead to a change in the original adjustment setting.